Midnight
by Future Wind
Summary: This is just a small drabble I had while thinking to myself during the stroke of Midnight. Inspired by a piece of music from the Clannad OST, but set in the K-ON universe...One shot at the moment.


_**Midnight**_

Helga Newman sat in her classroom well after hours. The school had shut down for the evening and she had been left behind. The only person who wondered the hallways was the security guards and they weren't terribly concerned. In fact, they seemed to be more… Understanding of Helga's circumstances. Being an only child and with no parents to note… She made her school her home. She was in a small school that often participated in huge events but… Helga never went to them.

There was a small someone who encouraged her from time to time though. She met someone called Tracey Sparkles who in turn knew someone called Ritsu Tanaka. Helga was depressed yet Tracey was happy. Helga had dark Green hair while Tracey had pale Blue hair highlights on Jet Black. Tracey's eyes were luminescent Amber. Helga's were Emerald Green. Ritsu would often ask via Tracey if Helga wanted to come for a visit to her school… Maybe even join it. But every time, Helga refused. Saying she was busy, or otherwise engaged.

Helga's grades were not abysmal, yet they weren't perfect. She lacked in the self confidence department and often hid herself away. During lunch times she was never normally seen except by the curator who went to the rooftop. He would ask her what was wrong but left her alone after being asked to leave her alone.

Sadly, this was the main thing that tore Helga apart. She was almost always left "on her own" and often felt sad because of it. No-one was really interested in her life and she had eventually stopped even so much as speaking. Choosing to instead eat the school meals and that was the only joy she had. She went to the cafeteria when it was open to eat but often would sit by herself. Tracey Sparkles had tried to sit beside her once but that had only ended in silence.

Helga traced circles on her table. Would her life ever get any better? Would she eventually meet someone who would turn her life around? Was she destined to a life with no-one?

Or, was there a purpose to her life? Maybe she had a distant cousin or a family member who wanted to get in contact, but never could because of various reasons?

Helga took in a long breathe and exhaled slowly. Not likely.

It slowly reached Midnight on the clock in the Classroom and as soon as it hit the stroke of 00:00, it was almost as though the room had a warm sensation flowing through it.

"You look lonely."

Helga looked to her left and saw a small boy with a softly glowing blue aura.

Helga half smiled at the boy. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I've been watching you and you don't look the single-ist bit happy."

Helga felt the boy brush a hand against her own, which caused her to flinch. "I… I don't like being touched."

"I figured." The boy noted. "Thing is. You often shun people away… Don't you?"

It was true. Helga never wanted to have a boyfriend or anyone close to her. She felt like she was a soldier on her own who could handle virtually anything and everything she went for.

"So? What does that have to do with you? Boy?"

The boy smiled. "I'm your guardian angel. I may not look it, but I am over 130 years old. I have seen your mum grow up and now you. You can't let your life go to waste!"

Helga felt slightly sad upon hearing her mother being mentioned but what was the use? It would only get worse probably.

"I… I don't want to talk about her."

The boy stopped smiling and slowly patted Helga on the head, making Helga freeze almost. "It's okay. I'm called Joseph. And you need not be scared or anything anymore. You have friends and family all waiting for you. You just can't seem them while you're like this, can you?"

Helga growled and turned to face Joseph. "Look, boy, I don't know who you think you are- "

"I told you. I'm your guardian angel. And I don't want you to feel sad anymore, so I brought you someone to talk to."

Helga took one look to where Joseph was pointing and there was a tall-ish lady standing at the classroom door.

"Who…. Who are you?"

The figure sighed and looked directly at Helga, she looked like Helga just with light Green hair instead of dark green hair. "I'm your mother Helga. I'm sorry its been so long… I'm here for good now. You can be safe now."

The instant the word; "Safe" hit Helga's ears she started to cry. Tears started to roll down her face as she buried her head in her hands.

Helga's mother walked over cautiously as to not surprise her daughter and slowly placed her hands-on Helga's head. "I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I never meant to be away for this long."

Helga sniffed and looked up. Her tear-stricken face echoing all the pain she was feeling inside. "Mum… Do I have to stay here?"

Helga's mother shook her head. "I'm taking you home. You've been in this school for FAR, FAR too long. I am taking you home with me. Where's your belongings?"

Helga slowly stood up and was breathing slowly. Joseph disappeared and left some words of advice for Helga as he did so. Leaving them on a note which Helga read and smiled at, before putting it away.

"What was that?"

Helga looked to her mother as they walked out of the school. "Just something a friend showed me."

And what was on that note you ask?

"_Helga, I know times have been tough. But please, trust in yourself and trust in me. I will make sure you find others. Tracey Sparkles is the first friend you will find. You will find Ritsu soon…. Just trust me. From, your forever friend and Guardian Angel – Joseph."_

* * *

One shot finished. I hope you liked. Please let me know via constructive critisium or review as to what you like/hate about this particular one shot. Later!


End file.
